


Plan B

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11/10/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Novel.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/10/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Novel.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry was busy pacing when he spotted Severus approaching along the corridor.

“Might I ask what is so urgent that it requires my attention this very minute?”

“Me,” Harry replied firmly, tugging him through a nearby door.

Severus’ eyes widened slightly. Despite only taking a few steps, the room they’d just entered was a world away from Hogwarts. It appeared to be a luxury apartment somewhere in the tropics, apparently close to the sea as Severus could hear the surf breaking nearby. The four poster bed, surrounded by candles, looked all too inviting. A single rose lay across the pillows.

~~~

Severus turned back to Harry questioningly and Harry shrugged.

“Well, we can’t get away until the end of term so I thought maybe we could celebrate our anniversary properly here instead.”

“A novel idea,” Severus mused, circling the bed. His gaze was caught by two silk scarves attached to each of the posts beside the pillows, and he lifted one with a quirked eyebrow. “I’ve been underestimating you, it seems.”

Harry blushed. “So, will it do?”

Settling on the bed, Severus pulled Harry down to cover him, capturing his lips in a kiss as desire fully awakened.

“Indeed it will.”

~~~

Severus couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight than the one before him. Harry was lying completely open to him, each wrist bound softly by the scarves, his back arching in pleasure as Severus took him with increasingly powerful thrusts.

“Harder, Severus… God!”

Dipping his head to cover Harry’s mouth, Severus complied. Soon they were both exploding in an intense climax, Harry’s arms straining at their bonds, his mouth falling open in a silent cry.

As the Room of Requirement darkened to simulate a tropical night, Harry settled sleepily against Severus’ side.

“Maybe we don’t need to go away after all.”


End file.
